


This is a prompt/question not a fic

by Classic_Lit_Lover



Category: National Treasure (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Lit_Lover/pseuds/Classic_Lit_Lover
Summary: What the title says. Please read anyway.
Kudos: 1





	This is a prompt/question not a fic

First the writing prompt/request for a fic. I would like to see red room! ( or some other faction) Clint, Riley, and Natasha being recruited separately or altogether to S.H.I.E.L.D. by Maria Hill or Phil Coulson (or both Maria and Phil). I would love to see this done by anyone and everyone who wants to give it a go. I don't care how long or short the fic would be. It can be in whatever AU or Canon you would like. You can do any pairings you would like ( so long as it is not slash please.) or no pairings. Whatever floats your boat. Please no slash, no sex, and no gore. 

Secondly the question. I do not do tumlbr or LiveJournal or anything else, and I just started an account here on AO3 and fanfiction.net. How do I properly post a prompt/request on AO3 and fanfiction.net? If anyone would be so kind as to inform me how in the comments that would be most appreciated. 

Thank you in advance to anyone and everyone who either writes or answers my question.


End file.
